Amnesia
by Nena-Uchiha22
Summary: Completamente enamorada no le importo buscar en sus memorias quién era,por un suceso olvido todo su pasado.Ahora sólo sabía quién era él, por quién siempre viviría,Sasuke Uchiha.Pero aún así "Sakura, tú tienes una identidad, aunque no la recuerdes"AMNESIA
1. Chapter 1

Un fic escrito por mí, originalmente en inglés para la audición a un foro. Espero sea de su agrado.

**PLOT:**Completamente enamorada se olvido de que tenía una identidad y que por un suceso olvido todo su pasado, ahora solo sabía quién era é salvador, por él que siempre viviría, Sasuke Uchiha. Pero aún así… "Sakura, tú tienes una identidad… aunque no la recuerdes" Amnesia.

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:** Sakura H, y Sasuke U.

**ANIME ORIGINAL:** _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

**ை** Amиesïα **ை**

By:

**ை**Neиα-ucнïнα22**ை

* * *

**

Cαp 1: Lα rαzón de mï exïstencïα.

Era increíble cuanto podía esperar a que llegara a casa, podía esperar por siempre viendo aquella puerta hecha de madera de caoba, esperando que él la abriera y pasara por el marco. Cuando empecé a vivir con él, solo aguantaba unas pocas horas antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. Pero desde hace dos años he tratado de esperar a que él llegue, y siempre llegaría diciendo "¿Otra vez despierta?" Y mi respuesta sería una sonrisa, ya que no importaba cuan cansada estuviera, mientras él volviera a casa… valía la pena.

-Cerezo—su voz me hizo saltar del sillón y correr a abrazarlo—¿Otra vez despierta?

Asentí y sonreí, corrí a la cocina a prepararle su cena; esta vez era ensalada y pollo. No era muy buena en la cocina, pero trataba de serlo por Sasuke.

-¡Aquí esta!—dije casi gritando al entrar al comedor.

-Gracias, Saku—me dijo tomando el plato de mis manos—¿No vas a comer?—me preguntó al ver que me había sentado sin plato alguno para mí.

-Ya comí, solo te estaba esperando—contesté y el asintió.

Era lo mismo todos los días, pero no me importaba la monotonía, era de hecho la monotonía lo que me gustaba de vivir con Sasuke. Sasuke me había salvado cuando apenas tenía cinco años de edad, y estaba perdida en el bosque. Desde entonces ha estado cuidando de mí. Desafortunadamente no recuerdo nada de antes de que me rescatara, me importo por los primeros dos años… pero después me rendí y deje de buscar en mis memorias algo que nos pudiera ayudar a descubrir mi identidad.

Sasuke terminó su cena y me felicito por ella, aunque sabía muy bien que no fue tan buena, pero él siempre sería bueno conmigo.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, se paró y me pidió que fuera a la cama ya que era tarde, seguí sus instrucciones pero cuando estaba a punto de pararse y apagar la luz, lo jale del brazo antes de que pudiera irse.

-¿Me puedes contar un cuento?—le pregunté, y el sonrió sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?—le respondí lo que siempre respondía cada que pedía una historia—… pero ya te he contado ese miles de veces.

-Por favor—pedí, y suspiró, unos segundos después comenzó su historia.

-De acuerdo… te contare la historia del día que te encontré… Un domingo unos amigos y yo decidimos ir de casería. Cada uno eligió una parte del bosque, y él que casara más venados ganaría comidas gratis por el resto del año pagada, claro por los perdedores. Yo elegí esta parte del bosque—contó mientras miraba por la ventana quizá imaginándose el día de aquella aventura. Deje que mi mente volara conforme él contaba su relato, y pronto ya me encontraba en el bosque observando cada movimiento que Sasuke hacía sin que él pudiera verme. Al contar historias parecía un profesional ya que su voz profunda y su buena dicción siempre me mantenía atenta a todo lo que él decía.

-… después de horas de buscar por aquellos animales y esperar que salieran brincando frente a mí para que pudiera dispararles, me rendí y decidí regresar. Pero de pronto, un sonido proveniente de un arbusto llamó mi atención, me regresé para identificar el sonido… pedí a Dios que fuera un venado, pero sabía muy bien que un venado no cabría detrás de un arbusto, entonces empecé a adivinar, ¿un conejo? ¿Un ratón? Probablemente un conejo, completamente convencido que era mejor regresar con un conejo que con las manos vacías, me acerque al arbusto con toda la determinación para cazar aquel criatura, pero fue por aquel sonido que decidí asegurarme de que era un conejo y no un animal ilegal de cazar como el puma. Moví unas hojas con la punta de mi rifle, pero lo que vi no fue una cola de conejo…

Sasuke volteó a verme sonriendo de medio lado y despeinando mi cabello.

-A mí me parecía más como una mano, estabas llorando con tu ropa llena de lodo. Tu cabello rosa tenía nudos, y tus ojos verdes estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

Aquella historia era diferente cada vez que la contaba, podía usar las mismas palabras pero para mí siempre sería la misma

-Me alegro de haber ido a aquella fiesta de cacería—me dijo volviéndome a la realidad—también me alegro de que casar pumas sea ilegal.

Dijo en forma de broma y reí, después de que me diera las buenas noches, se fue a su habitación a descansar.

No tuve que esperar tanto a que el cansancio me venciera y me hiciera dormir, recé antes de dormir… le pedí a Dios que pudiera soñar con Sasuke, después de todo él es el que ilumina mis días… me encantaría también tenerlo en mis sueños.

* * *

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Muy corto, lo sé.. pero denme la oportunidad de continuarlo, esto sólo es el prologo. Sí me dejan continuarlo (Me lo haran saber al escribir un review) creeanme que no se arrepentiran.

Ya lo tengo casi terminado, me faltan traducir algunas partes al español, pero el siguiente capitulo ya esta! Solo dejenme continuar, escribanme reviews, de verdad que les gustara el siguiente, hay mas cosas y embrollos.

Esté si es de Amor, es SasuSaku 100% solo que primero empieza leve, pero aquí se nota que Sakura vive para Sasuke, y es a la única persona que conoce.

Juro que les gustara...!!

Review por favor, presionen el boton con letras verdes =)


	2. Lα rαzón de mï exïstencïα y confesiones

Gracias por escribir reviews, no les defraudare. =]

**

* * *

ை** Amиesïα **ை**

By:

**ை**Neиα-ucнïнα22**ை

* * *

**

Cαp 2: Lα rαzón de mï exïstencïα y confesiones

El día siguiente me desperté más temprano que Sasuke, así que decidí ir al bosque por un rato solamente, cuando él no estaba en casa ir al bosque me era prohibido, ya que Gerol—el lugar dónde vivíamos— era muy peligroso para niños, especialmente chicas. Pensé que como estaba en casa, no importaría mi pequeña salida.

Estar encerrada a veces podía ser muy frustrante, no tener nada que hacer más que leer a veces se volvía tedioso e irritante. Tomé mi suéter y salí planeando ir al lago solo por un rato, pero cuando llegué ahí, me fue imposible alejarme de ese lugar. El agua cristalina llamó mi atención e hizo que mis ojos se quedaran viéndola por horas y horas, ni siquiera me di cuenta que el tiempo estuviera transcurriendo tan rápido, y al momento no me importo… aquél sentimiento de paz que el lago me brindaban fue lo que me hizo permanecer allí por tanto tiempo. Cerré mis ojos, y me levanté caminando hacia el lago, paré cuando sentí como el agua le pegaba a mis talones. Me quedé así de pie, con los ojos cerrados, solo escuchando los sonidos del lugar. Como no sabía cómo nadar, no me atreví a meterme más.

-¡Sakura!— su voz me hizo resbalar y caer, me empape completamente. Me atreví, pero aún así con miedo a voltear hacia arriba y cruzar con su mirada, no estaba nada equivocada de tener miedo. Su mirada me hizo temblar, como nunca me había pasado. Tenía una mirada profunda, y sus ojos rojos… y un rastro bajo ellos que parecían… ¿Lágrimas? Me levante y él hizo un gesto que significaba que lo siguiera, así lo hice. Mi cuerpo estaba esperando a que él dijera algo, pero no lo hice. Todo el camino a la cabaña, él no abrió la boca para nada, incluso recé para que él se volteara y me gritara algo, eso hubiera sido menos doloroso que ser ignorada.

Llegamos a la cabaña y el ambiente seguía siendo tenso y silencioso.

-Sasuke—dije tratando que él dijera algo.

El me miró, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su rostro demostraba tristeza, no me atreví a verlo más tiempo, miré a mis pies sintiéndome culpable por haber sido yo la causante de sus lágrimas.

Sasuke entró a su cuarto y no dijo nada más por el resto del día, lo que me hizo sentir aún peor. Nunca lo había visto así, claro, sí lo había visto molesto alguna vez… pero nunca así. La primera vez que me escape al bosque, él simplemente me encontró y me dio un enorme sermón, para después castigarme sin libros. Esta vez era diferente, el hecho de que no me dirigiera la palabra me ponía ansiosa y verlo así… me daba ganas de hacerlo sonreír.

El se pasó todo el fin de semana encerrado en su habitación, ignorándome; ese fue el peor castigo que se le puso haber ocurrido. Fue el domingo cuando decidió salir de su encierro, entró a la cocina dónde yo estaba, y empezó a esculcar la alacena por algo de comida.

-Hice _hotcakes—_le dije y el volteó su cabeza hacia mí, con un gesto neutral. Lo que me dio esperanzas de su perdón.

-No tengo apetito de _hotcakes_—salió de la cocina con un tazón en su mano derecha y cereal en la izquierda. Después de que él cerrara la puerta, tire el recipiente donde estaban los _hotcakes_ y corrí a mi cuarto a llorar.

Recuerdo que lloré toda la noche, lloré hasta cansarme, hasta quedar dormida. Al día siguiente desperté para encontrar que ya se había ido. Con esperanzas de que regresaría al anochecer, me la pasé cocinando todo el día, incluso inventando nuevas recetas que creaba de mi imaginación. Algunas mezclas quedaban bien, pero otras sabían horrible. Cuando termine con mi sesión de cocina tome uno de los tantos libros que Sasuke me había comprador, se llamaba _Mikaela. _Comencé a leerlo, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de libros, ya que normalmente leía libros de ficción, donde había un héroe y un villano, y ambos tendrían poderes sobrenaturales y harían cosas que una persona común y corriente no podría. Esté libro trataba de una chica enamorada, la villana aunque me fue difícil identificarla era una chica que aparentaba ser inocente pero que en realidad era una bruja y le hacía la vida imposible a Mikaela.

Sasuke me enseñó a leer y me introdujo a matemáticas, gramática, historia, geografía y más. Él decía que una persona ignorante era igual que desperdicio de los dones que Dios otorgó.

Me quede allí en el sofá, conté las horas… aproximadamente cuatro horas, me senté tanto tiempo que incluso me cansé de leer. Ya eran las diez de la noche, y él todavía no llegaba… y empecé a sentir algo en mi pecho, algo que me decía que no llegaría, y cuando ya eran las tres de la mañana, me rendí. Con mis piernas cansadas de la espera, caminé a mi habitación, cuando llegué a mi cama simplemente me acosté en ella y sin poder evitarlo lloré otra vez, lloré hasta cansarme hasta que mis llanto me arrullara para poder dormir.

-

-

-

El día siguiente me sentía perdida, no desayuné, no me sentía con ganas de comer para nada, no sentía ganas de hacer nada. Nunca me había sentido así, allí fue cuando me di cuenta de cuán importante era Sasuke para mí. Vivía para él, él me podía pedir lo que fuera y yo lo haría. Él me enseño que existía un Dios, y que debíamos deberle la vida a él, pero él, Sasuke era mi único Dios.

Perdí mis esperanzas de que algún día el regresaría, así que solo me quede en mi cama tratando de concentrarme en mi lectura, pero por más que intentaba… no podía. Entonces escuche algo, sentí como si un ángel me cantara, escuché el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta. La puerta del frente.

Corrí a la sala y vi a Sasuke con un traje negro puesto, y con un rostro diferente que con el que se fue. Traté de esconder las lágrimas, y de controlarme… pero no pude. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia él y lo abracé, no me importaba si él respondía o no, lo único que quería era sentirlo. Sus brazos rodearon mis hombros segundos después, y me abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Lo siento—le dije tratando de ocultar mi voz llorosa.

Él se sentó en el sillón y me hizo sentarme en su regazo; me recosté en su pecho y cerré mis ojos, escuchando atentamente el latido de su corazón.

-Sakura, sólo quiero que comprendas que Gerol no es exactamente el lugar donde niñas pueden salir, es muy peligroso. Sí algo te hubiera pasado cuando fuiste al lago… creó que… me volvería loco—dijo muy rápido, supuse que se sentía culpable al igual que yo. Hizo un gesto y se volteó a la derecha tapándose los ojos con su mano derecha. Lo mire con curiosidad hasta ver esa pequeña lágrima lastimera que corría de su rostro, allí fue cuando me sentí la peor persona del universo. Quería compensar lo que había hecho, aunque sabía que iba a ser difícil.

-Sasuke… por favor perdóname—le pedí en un susurro.

-No es tu culpa cerezo, es solo que…—cerró la boca mirando a la pared, volteé hacia el punto donde estaba fijando su mirada y luego volví mi mirada hacia él, ya que no había notado nada interesante con la pared—Kiba, un amigo mío… bueno, en realidad la hermana menor de Kiba fue violada el viernes por la noche, por un tipo que ha estado haciendo eso y causando problemas desde hace dos meses; parece ser fuerte y rápido ya que la policía no lo ha localizado aún.

-No me va a suceder a mí—le aseguré inocentemente.

-No depende de ti—dijo suavemente, y sabía exactamente que era verdad.

Levanté mi mirada hacia él, si era tiempo de confesiones, entonces… tendría que ser totalmente sincera como él había sido.

-Es solo que… estar aquí encerrado, a veces es aburrido y siento la necesidad de salir—levanté la mirada para ver su reacción, pero me sorprendió ver que su rostro se notaba normal mas no enojado, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mirando a la pared.

Nos quedamos horas en esa posición, yo en su regazo y su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Pensé que se cansaría después de un rato, pero no, y yo no me iba a cansar tampoco.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar mis ojos, él dijo algo… que me hizo pensar demasiado el día siguiente.

-Tal vez pueda sacarte, claro siempre y cuando no trates de salir por ti misma…

* * *

Gracias!

●sasuke-glamour● ●AnhlLoaizzah● ●akakitama● ●Karina Natsumi●

Reviews?


End file.
